


JEDI

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, inspiré par - Le mariage de la princesse Leia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-15
Updated: 2002-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>juste un poème en passant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	JEDI

Je suis un combattant, je sais ce qu'est tuer  
Et j'ai gouté au sang. Quand de par le passé  
J'ai rencontré la mort et quand elle m'a touché  
Ce n'était pas mon corps qui avait trépassé

Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend dit-on plus fort,  
J'ai repris le combat, perdant ma peur alors  
Aguerri désormais et jusques à ma mort  
Je suis et je serai et pacifique et fort.

Je me suis allié, j'ai de nouveaux amis,  
Je suis toujours guerrier mais j'ai changé ma vie.  
J'apprends a respecter, a écouter mon cœur  
Ne pas sous-estimer et surmonter mes peurs.

Je suis toujours armé : la nature mon amie  
Ne me laisse pas tuer quand je défends la vie.  
Je verse moins de sang et redresseur de torts  
Je suis un combattant et un jeteur de sorts.

Je peux voir le passe, présent, futur lointain,  
Ce qui peut arriver même si c'est incertain.  
Je me vois combattant , calme , en paix, et fort  
Et je serai dit grand au moment de ma mort.


End file.
